Boy you ribbet one more time I swear I'll
by teenagekicks95
Summary: Rain Lahote is living the teenage fantasy, cheerleader, pretty, rich. All this changes when she meets her Cousin Paul's friends. Why won't one of them stop staring at her and why did it have to be Brady Fuller? disclaimer: dont own anything:
1. Chapter 1

Set after breaking dawn and we're going to pretend Brady, Collin and Seth are all 15 so a year below Embry, Jake and Quil and two below Jared, Paul and Kim. Sound fun?

I guess you could say I have a pretty prefect life, but don't worry I'm not about to do a yay me incident. You see as I am the quiet more non slutty member of La Push Cheerleading Squad people call the stuck-up one. My name is Rain Lahote; my dad said its cause of the weather and is supposedly a hilarious joke, my mum just liked the name. I'm fifteen and as you know one of the cheerleaders due to my age I'm not anything special but I am only 5ft (my mum is actually Irish) so I'm good for lifts and am flexible. Due to my mother's irishness and my father native americaness I was tanned with blond hair, green eyes and ridiculously short. There was two things I got from my father my skin colour (well I was tad bit lighter) and my temper, my father said all Lahote blooded people have tempers, mine however is worse than him but not as bad as cousin Paul. It's more like Grandma Lahote's you do not mess with her, she is the voodoo woman of La Push. My parents are lawyers so they are wealthy and spend a lot of their time up in Seattle but I don't mind cause I have the best dog ever a Saint Bernard called Chandler (yes from friends) it scares people to go wait in the driveway. Sadly I do have an older cousin name Paul Lahote who is an arse to put it simply. He is two years above me and thinks he is my brother as he is way too over protective. Due to him I have never had a boyfriend. Nada. He is part of this gang of boys and one girl. They are all muscled up and walk around topless they also go off into the woods in pairs. I'm also the one who thinks they are gay and go off to have some sexy time. I'm not quite sure what the worst part about being Paul's cousin is there is so many to choose like  
>1. He scares away boys' who would date me<br>fake nice to me to get in bed with him  
>3. People expect me to be like him (teachers hate me)<br>friends are obnoxious especially Brady  
>is friends with Brady.<br>I sound harsh and really Brady hasn't done that much for me to hate him. I'm joking. I can list for you the things he's done.  
>1. When we were five he stole my cookie.<br>2. He put chewing gum in my hair when we were seven.  
>3. He stood me up for our sixth grade prom to go watch the new power ranger film<br>4. He is friends with Paul  
>5. He stole my first kiss and then threw a frog at me.<br>Yes the last are ridiculous but why did he have to become Paul's friend. Yes he did hit me with a frog after kissing me. We were six when this happened. Early starter I know. I remember it like yesterday

We were having an argument over who got to sit in the chair nearest the window in the classroom (the fight that everyone goes through) and to prove I should I punched him in the arm, due to being six years old he cried and the teacher said for us to kiss and make up. He took it in the literal sense and demanded I kiss him. The teacher told me to kiss his cheek so I went to and then he turned his head and I kissed his lips. After that he ran off I chased him and we were in the corner of the classroom when the frog incident happened. He said it was an actual frog and was coming closer being a six year old girl I started crying and then he threw a plastic frog at me. It scared me to death and back. From that day on he would always come behind me and ribbet making me jump.

Anyway you see what I'm talking about not a nice boy. I have to endure that every day in school. Every day. Last year some boys from school all disappeared and then came back all buff. Brady and Paul included, they are now this gang which girl goes crazy over. Me? Not so much, I miss the old days when girls all had crushes on the jocks and not the "bad boy" gang who are closet gays. God damn 21st century teenagers. It was the first day back and fingers crossed things are changing and I mean that Paul and Brady fall off one of the cliffs they like to jump off. I'm sorry that was harsh maybe they move states instead. A girl could hope but considering Paul is my lift to school that would not be helpful. It was 7.45 and I was waiting for the familiar sound of Paul's black jeep a present off my parents for taking me to school and back. Guess what no sound came. To think I had ironed my cheer leader uniform for it to be wasted on having to walk to school. It was a cheerleader rule to wear your uniform on first day backs and any other special occasion. I even put on some ballet shoes thinking I wouldn't have to walk. My blonde hair was in loose curls and I even put a green ribbon around my wrist our school colours were green and white. On the front of my uniform was a wolf the school mascot. Everything was perfect except for the fact I had no lift. It was now 7.50 and school was in ten minutes I lived on the other side of town right by the sea my bedroom actually overlooked the sea and the cliffs were they cliff dive. It would take ten minutes running and I would not show up red faced. Desperate times called for desperate measures I phoned Jonah. Jonah was the school quarter back and was known for bedding all the cheerleaders except me. I was however next so I could count on a lift from him. He was here in 2 minutes leaving eight minutes to get to school. Luckily it took five.  
>"Hey babe, sorry I took so long but I was almost there." He said in a supposedly sexy voice.<br>"It's alright Jonah. But look it's a onetime thing I really needed a lift and you're one of the only people I know who can drive."  
>"Rain let me take you out on a date" still using the voice.<br>"No Jonah you're 17 I'm 15 I think I'll pass. Why don't you go out with Brianna?"  
>"I won't this drop Lahote." You guessed it still the voice. By now we had reached the school and everyone was looking including Paul. Oh snap. When I got out I walked in the opposite direction of Paul and right next to Brady, worse I would say. I faced one of the my friends Tina and I felt someone's breath of my neck and next I heard the one word that could make me kill someone "ribbet" Brady then laughed. I muttered under my breath "Boy you ribbet one more time I swear I'll castrate you" he laughed again and said "I'd like to see you try Rainie." How the hell did he hear me I went to turn around and ask but he was already on the way to English while on my way I walked into Paul. He grabbed my arm and pulled me off to a corner.<br>"What the hell do you think you're doing turning up with Jonah?" he seethed  
>"If you would have picked me up I wouldn't had to have called him"<br>"I fucking texted you saying I was going to be late, I wasn't in the end. Ever heard of fucking walking Lahote?"  
>"Don't use my name in that tone Lahote."<br>"Fuck off back to Ireland."  
>"That's awkward I was born here."<br>"Fucking spoilt little leprechaun"  
>"Brilliant, real imaginative. What next going to ask where is my pot of gold?" he started shaking then, I'm used to it being cousins with the most temperamental boy in La Push does it to you. His best friend Jared then came running over.<br>"Whoa you Lahotes need to calm it down."  
>"I'm calm jare its him who's not."<br>"Nice try Rain, look why don't you go to lessons?"  
>"Fine by me. Bye paulie."<br>"This isn't over Rain you're eating with me today."  
>"FINE" he winds me up so much. When I got to lesson everyone was already seated and of course looked up in what I want to say is awe but was actually amusement considering they could hear us. "Look Rain's here now" then it started to rain "Literally" this came from Brady<br>"Did you get more observant over the summer Fuller?" he looked up then with a smirk on his face but when he locked eyes with me it dropped off and he sat mouth wide open. When he looked at me I felt all funny inside like I belonged to him and that I wanted to as well. It felt like the ground was shaking and altered us to belong to each other. Did anyone else feel that? Can you get earthquakes in La Push?


	2. Chapter 2

Like a hot stalker, wait what. No like an ugly stalker Brady continued to stare at me throughout the whole lesson I was flattered really but come on why couldn't it have been someone like Will the hot lacrosse boy or Tim the sexy baseball player? I actually couldn't wait to be out of the lesson and away from Brady Fuller. I despised him and his little cronies. Great now I just reminded myself I had to sit with them today for lunch, fingers crossed they don't break out in YMCA dancing. Hmm actually I think I'd quite like to see Brady dressed in one of them little outfits maybe a fireman? Wait no I need to stop these ridiculous thoughts I think I'm coming down with an illness. And no it's nothing to do with love or Brady or boys or Brady. Anyway what better than gym to clear your head, actually considering I'm a cheerleader we just chill and practise our dances. Hard I know. Sadly the only thing cheerleaders talk about is boys and what boys I hear you ask, Paul's gay friends. It was all how can they all be so hot? Why are they single? Rain do you know why they are? Do they always come over? OF COURSE I DONT BLOODY KNOW ONE IS MY COUSIN AND WE ARE NOT CLOSE. Why must they fit the stereotype of being vain and shallow? I mean I'm pretty vain and shallow and stupid but not that much. Today the girls were gushing over Seth, Collin and Brady. Eurgh will I ever get away from him? No is that answer. He kept on looking over meaning the girls were saying about how he was and are we dating.  
>"Rainie hun what's going on with you two, he's basically eye-shagging you?"<br>"Tina nothing. He is just looking over in this direction, like the majority of the boys are considering your shorts are tiny"  
>"Hun it's not that."<br>"Hun it is" she got a smug look then and started pouting while bending over, this attracted more attention. Just what we wanted. How much worse could this day get? Considerably more as lunch was here meaning Paul was going to force me sit with them as punishment for getting a lift off Jonah. Bad ass I know. It went a bit like this I walked in and Paul man handled me and threw me into a seat between him and Jared.  
>"Quit man handling me Paul or I'll call childline."<br>"Piss off you can't do shit, now shut up and eat"  
>"Wow 2 swearwords you're defiantly broadening your horizons with your language what next three and an adjective."<br>"Stop trying to be a smart ass we all know your thick"  
>"Haha it runs in your blood just like your temper"<br>"Fuck off Embry"  
>"Rude to your friends as well paulie what the devil are we going to do with you"<br>"Rain shut up."  
>"Fine... Jared considering my cousin has no manners would you introduce me to your little cronies"<br>"Eurgh ok. Next to Paul is Jake, then, Quil, then Embry, then Seth, then Collin, then my girlfriend Kim then me"  
>"Thanks for clearing up the last one I had no idea who you were"<br>"Don't talk to my friends like that"  
>"You forced me here against my own will"<br>"I'm protecting you from Jonah."  
>"No offence Paul but you're a bit to protect me considering you ignore me majority of my life"<br>"Just eat."  
>"Can't I just go sit with my friends"<br>"No Jonah is there."  
>"Hey Rain what's wrong with us huh?" Jared said softly<br>"Well your bent" I mumbled but they all looked at me with shock and anger. "What?"  
>"Trust me Rain I ain't bent"<br>"KK"  
>I started eating my salad when someone sat in the seat directly opposite me I was praying it was maybe Santa, God, Satan. I didn't mind anyone but the git it was. Brady Fuller.<br>"Hey guys sorry I got kept behin-"he stopped his little sentence when he noticed me with my salad.  
>"Rain? What you doing here?"<br>"Well Fuller I just couldn't bear to be away from you obviously. Jokes my ass of a cousin forced me to."  
>"I thought I told you to fucking shut up Rain"<br>"Touchy are you on your man period Paul?"  
>"Bitch"<br>"Don't talk to her like that" Brady jumped in  
>"What's it to you Fuller?" Paul started to shake. "You have got to be shitting me"<br>"I didn't mean to honest"  
>"I don't fucking care she's my baby cousin. I'll kill you fuller" they both started shaking really bad and Jake, Quil and Seth dragged them out of the cafeteria and into the woods. This is an example of their bent ways.<br>"Wow I know how to clear a table huh? Sorry boys I think I'm going to join my old table, nice meeting you Kim"  
>"Not so fast Rain. Paul told you to sit here so you're going to." Jared said grabbing my arm and holding me down. Kim smiled apologetically.<br>"Jesus Christ what is it with you boys and man handling me. I feel very sorry for you Kim for being stuck with him"  
>"haha I'm sorry for the way they treated you today they aren't always like this"<br>"Thanks but I know Paul and Brady are sadly considering all my bad memories include them"  
>"Are you on about the whole frog incident Rain" Collin joined in<br>"Sorry Littlesea but this was a private conversation between me and Kim not you so but out"  
>"Wait what's this man?" Embry joined in as well<br>"Ok still not getting this is a conversation between two people"  
>"When we were kids Brady kissed her and then threw a plastic frog at her"<br>"That's hilarious!" Embry was proper bellow laughing now. I didn't even know this kid.  
>"Riiiiiighhhhhtt I'm going to go" then the bell went, score. The rest of the day was uneventful and all I had to do was wait for Paul to give me my lift home, not going to happen. Jonah then showed up and offered me a lift home I was about to say yes when I felt a presence behind me and they said<br>"You can fuck right off she's coming with me" and I did.


	3. Chapter 3

It is times like this which make me wish my cousin Paul was in fact not my cousin. Considering he is two years older than me he has always believed he was in fact the boss of me and could order me around. Normally I like to show my independence and say no but when he's really angry he starts shaking and is quite scary and today was one of them days so I complied like any sane person would, but even though I did as I was told he still was moody Paul.  
>"How many fucking times do I have to tell you Rain Camille Lahote keep away from Jonah? I know a bad kid when I see one." Paul shouted he only speaks in that way.<br>"I'm a big girl now Paul Michael Lahote I can take care of myself and I do considering I practically leave by myself. The only reason you know a bad kid when you see one is because you are the worst" I shouted right back we mostly spoke shouting  
>"Talk about cutting me deep Ray." Paul smirked<br>"What can I say I've got Grandma Lahote's tongue and Grandma O'Connor's wit" I smirked  
>"Please your Irish Gran is an old crazy bat and Grandma Lahote is fucking scary as" Paul scoffed<br>"Awh is ikkle paulie scared of his Nanny?" I said in a baby voice  
>"Piss off" Paul said<br>"Well considering I am in your car which my parents bought for you to take me to school and back I think I'm quite happy here. So where are we going next cuz?" I said  
>"<em>I'm <em>going to Sam's to be with the boys which include Brady while _you're_ going home 'cause afterwards I'm going out with Tasha." He even has sex on a school night way to go  
>"Hmm actually I think I might take up your offer and go home to Chandler" how sad I act like an old woman<br>"Who?" Paul said getting angry  
>"My dog dumbass"<br>Then we had reached my house and I was free from Paul until tomorrow for school. If he remembers that is. My dog was bouncing happily when I walked through the door people get scared but he is a total wimp and dumb.  
>"Hey boy! How have you been come on ill get you some food?" he trotted next to me with his tongue lolling out. It took him two minutes to eat his food and then he was staring at the door whimpering.<br>"What's wrong? Why are you- wait no chandler last time this happened you cut me knee. You know we wait until my dad's home or when Paul can be bothered." He was still whimpering "Right fine come on" he then started wagging his tail at a ridiculous speed. When we were out he started sniffing everything and I mean everything I had to pull him away from an old lady 'cause he could smell food on her. I think it might be best to go through the woods less people to scare sadly I forgot there was more things to smell and chase. I got dragged through a hedge when he saw a rabbit. If anyone had seen me they would have thought I had been in some kind of accident I was literally covered in blood and bruises. I could hear rustling in the bush ahead but sadly so could chandler so he started creeping closer like a bloody idiot if I may say so myself. The dumb dog was way too big to try and crawl like that. After a while of crawling he suddenly froze and started whimpering again he then ran behind me and was hiding his head between my knees.  
>"What's wrong chandler? How about we just head home, can't believe you scared." Then we heard a growl "ok I understand now let's go" and then faster than we have gone ran before we ran all the way home. Once we got inside we collapsed on the floor and I laid my head on top of his body he was like a pillow a pillow that moved a lot. We stayed like that for a bit until I made us both tea and then we went to bed, chandler sleeps on a dog bed by my bed. Only when I'm sad does he come up on to the bed. That night I dreamt about what the growl was considering we are practically surrounded by forests it's not unusual for wild animals to be around but I didn't think we had wolves. Mind you I didn't even see it so it could have been umm well whatever it was I do not want to see it. Ever. The next morning I was up and dressed early I don't know why considering Paul won't even come for me, once a blue moon does he ever picks me up. Why couldn't I have a more dependable cousin like Kim Jared's girlfriend I'm pretty sure she would pick me up on time for school. I was dressed in a pretty cream dress with flowers on and what kids these days call Indian shoes. I was feeling patriotic jokes I just love those shoes. It wasn't raining today nor did it look windycold so I decided to go wild with my outfit and leave me coat at home. Rebel I know. It was 7.40 only 5 minutes till Paul should be coming but of course I wasn't expecting a miracle so I decided to put rollers in my hair for added curliness. Actually I think I might bring a chunky cardy for safety don't want frostbite on the second day of school. By the time I had put the rollers in and got a cardy it was 7.45 and I was still waiting. I was in the living room when I heard a truck pull up which confused me as Paul had a jeep and Jonah had some normal kind of car no truck. So who the hell was walking up my drive at 7.47? I waited for the knock to come when the door was instead thrown open. Great my stalker/possible killer were not brought up with manners. I had my back to the door and said "You know it's rude to barge in on someone, at least you could have done was knock first"  
>"Sorry but I was under the impression you needed a lift to school. And considering the time I thought its best to try and get there on time. Br-Paul would kill me if you were late" it seems my stalker was no other than Embry Call. Brilliant.<br>"Right fine lets go. Why did you say Br-Paul?" at first I thought he was going to say Brady.  
>"I was shivering." He lied terribly<br>"Suuuurrrreeeee" it's more fun to drag the word out. I turned around ready to leave when Embry jumped back in shock.  
>"What happened to your hair?" he said bewildered<br>"WHAT!" I turned to the mirror and realised it was my rollers. Oops. "Don't be a baby Em they're rollers they make my hair more bouncy and curly." I rolled my eyes and then took the rollers out and fixed my hair before walking to his shitty truck. "Well are we going or am I driving?"  
>"No chance mate" he said before pushing past me and getting in the car the whole ordeal meant that it was 7.55.<br>"You will never guess what happened last night I was walking my dog chandler." He raised his eyebrow. "Still speaking. Anyway I was walking through the woods when we got to like a bush and it started growling"  
>"The bush?" he said trying not to laugh<br>"Yes" did he not listen?  
>"Bushes cant growl Rain"<br>"I know that Embry I mean what ever was behind it. It sounded like a wolf"  
>Embry stiffened then and said "we don't get wolves here."<br>"That's what I'm saying. Thanks for the lift I don't want to know why Paul didn't drive me." We had reached the school by then and people where just about to go into the school it was 7.58 and Embry drove like a mad man.  
>"Sure sure. Oh wait I forgot to say something. He then leaned forward and shouted "RIBBET!" before diving out of the truck laughing.<br>"You're an ass." I stomped off to my friends I could still hear him laughing.  
>"OMG Ray. Why did Embry Call give you a lift to school? Are you to a couple?" Tina babbled<br>"What ewww! No Paul couldn't so he sent Embry" I said thoroughly repulsed he was good looking but an idiot.  
>"Thank god cause he's hot and I want him. You're getting a little rep sweetie Jonah yesterday driving you to school, today Embry sitting with the La Push Gang. You've grown up and become a slutty woman. I'm impressed." Tina teased<br>"Take him please. Shut up no I'm not it's not my fault my ass of a cousin doesn't pick me up for school. What can I say it's in the Lahote blood just look at Paul?" I said giggling. The bell rang then and we went off to lessons I had to endure Brady stalking time. That's him looking at me not me looking at him. We had a new seating plan for fun, we had only been in school a day and she already wanted a move around. She hated me because she hated Paul meaning I'll probably be by stinky mark or nerdy cath. I just can't wait. For some reason she had decided I could sit in the back by the window how kind of her. This is how I found out my fate.  
>"Lahote" she sneered "back row by the window, don't make me regret it. Now who shall have the joy of being next to you, hmm who is in my bad books? Let's see how about Fuller. You never turn up. Yes Fuller you're next to Lahote. Good luck with that." Mrs Brooke sneered still. She was like and old witch in looks. Hold on Fuller as in Brady Fuller. Awh hell no.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I really must have done something bad in a past life considering all the bad things that happen to me. I practically threw myself into the window seat there was no chance in hell he was sitting there it's the best seat in the class. He then lolled like a gorilla over to our table and sat down with a heavy thud. Someone has been eating way too much cake this summer, jokes he was buff. When he was sat down it seemed as though our table had shrunk as we were sat really close.  
>"Hey Rain" he whispered to me, Mrs. Brooke got all anal about speaking in lessons<br>"Hi." I whispered back.  
>"You ok?"<br>"Yes. Fine."  
>"Good." He whispered back and I hoped he had finished speaking when he started again "umm there was something I wanted to say to you"<br>"And what was that fuller?" I whispered still she had ears like a bat  
>"RIBBET!" he shouted before laughing.<br>"Boy you ribbet one more time I swear I'll castrate you and I ain't even joking." I threatened  
>"FULLER! LAHOTE! OFFICE NOW!" Mrs Brooke hollered I swear there was an echo<br>"Fine." I said before stamping off by the time I had reached the door Brady hadn't moved "Oh hell no Fuller you get your ass here right now there is no way in hell I am going alone"  
>"Miss Lahote if I was you I would watch your language" the witch chastised<br>In the end we were giving a week's detention for absolutely nothing. At lunch I was cornered by Jonah "Hey Ray I was think you know if you wanted that maybe we should go out on a date this Friday?"  
>"Look jone I think your a great lad and all but you're not my type."<br>"I won't take no for an answer" at this point Brady, Paul and co walked through the doors and were in earshot so I said "Well in that case pick me up at six." Before kissing his cheek and walking over to my table. Whilst on my way Paul grabbed me and pulled me over to a corner of the hall.  
>"RAIN CAMILLE LAHOTE YOU BETTER NOT HAVE JUST FUCKING AGREED TO GO ON A DATE WITH JONAH EVEN THOUGH I TOLD YOU TO KEEP AWAY FROM HIM!" Paul actually shouted in my face<br>"Paul Michael Lahote I am fifteen and I think I am able to decide what is best for me. You are my cousin not my father or my boss so umm let me think PISS OFF!" I said before storming off  
>"Get back here right now or I swear to god I'll fucking kill you." He hissed<br>"That my dear cousin is abuse and threatening behaviour I could get you arrested for it." I retorted  
>"I'd like to see you try. I may not be your dad or boss but I am your older cousin and I promised your parents that I would look after you and letting you go out with Jonah would break my promise so you are going to sit with my friends and lunch and then WE are going to tell Jonah that YOU have changed your mind." He said before dragging me over to his friends. I would just one day were I sit with my own friends<br>"Jesus Christ Paul just let me sit with my friends you absolute twat" I moaned  
>"No I warned you not to go out with him and your seating with me now" he said before pushing me into the chair next to him<br>"Hi guys I just can't get enough of you so I'm chilling with you today how exciting" I said sarcastically  
>"Don't be a bitch ray. She agreed to go on a date with Jonah so she is seating with us until she tells him no" Paul blurted out<br>There was a round of what's and no's which I found amusing.  
>"Well as fun as it is to listen to all of your views I'm going to head off. Bye" I said before getting<br>"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Paul said getting a tad angry  
>"To the toilet Paul I need to pee do you want to make sure I wipe?"<br>"Fine Kim you go with her" he said Kim looked quite scared  
>"WHAT? I can wipe my own arse Paul." What is with him?<br>"WHAT? NO! That's disgusting! I want to make sure you don't sneak off" the bell rang just after he finished  
>"Great. Thanks Paul now I can't pee. I am going tonight." I said before running<br>funnily enough Paul didn't even stop me leaving tonight and at six 'clock Jonah turned up wearing jeans and a half decent top. While I had a white summery dress on and brown wedges and a brown bag, my hair was all curly and bouncy.  
>"Hey babe. I was thinking dinner and maybe a walk on the beach?" he said before kissing my cheek<br>"Sounds great. Where we eating?" I asked  
>"The local diner." He said before getting in the car – not opening the door for me.<br>"Oh um great." Good to see he is cashing out on me. When we got there he opened his door before walking in without opening either door for me. It seems everyone was there that night except Paul and his cronies. How sad I was hoping to see all of them. NOT! Basically Jonah rushed me to eat quickly before making me wait half an hour for him to stop talking to his football friends, he had his arm slung around my shoulders and kept referring to me as his "girl".  
>"Right lads well I best be off better take my girl to the beach for some alone time if you get me" he said while winking they all cheered and wolf whistled. Before Jonah paraded me out like some trophy. I was sure as hell no trophy girl. I stormed off to the car and got in stropping.<br>"Babes what's wrong?" he asked  
>"Well Jonah I'm tired of being pushed around tonight. I want to go home." I demanded like a brat<br>"No we are going to the beach. Look I'm sorry but I needed to talk to the lads." He tried to plead  
>"No offense but you are not British so you can't get away with saying lads. Now take me home"<br>"Well aren't you a little stuck up bitch" he rudely said  
>"I'm glad to see you realised." I said before we reached the beach and I stormed out the car and down on the beach.<br>"Babe what's wrong?" he asked in a gay baby voice  
>"You."<br>"Now don't be like that come on give us a kiss" he said before throwing himself on me knocking me to the floor. He kept trying to shove his tongue down my throat which didn't do it for me.  
>"Jonah! Get the fuck off me, twat" I said before kicking him and walking off down the beach<br>"What? You too good for me yeah?"  
>"Yepp."<br>"I don't agree. You're a little stuck up bitch who thinks she's better than everyone else when really she's a little virgin who nobody wants to fuck. I was going to give you a pity fuck but now I'm not too sure babe." He said seething with anger.  
>"Well you know you've just gone and broken my heart there. All of today I was hoping maybe Jonah will give me a pity fuck but that dream has now crashed and burned. I could sob right here right now." I said my voice slowly rising<br>"You're going to get it now bitch" he said before slapping me full force in the face, "No one goes on a date with me and doesn't get fucked" he said before kissing me and when he wasn't kissing me he was punching me. I tried to push him off me but he was much taller and bigger. God damn my Irish roots. Once he was distracted kissing my neck I lifted my leg and kneed him in the balls he rolled off me in pain and I started running screaming for help.  
>"No one can hear you here babe. Your house is the closest place to the beach and its empty." He whispered in my ear before tackling me and punching my all over. Just when he was about to kick me someone grabbed his leg.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Of course that got rid of any tension; Brady sat opposite me and smiled at me before tucking in to his pancakes. Emily gave me a knowing look before starting to clean the dishes.  
>"Hey Em I'll do this, it's the least I could do for all that you did for me yesterday" I said<br>"Nonsense, you're family now and family look after each other. Now go have a nice bath and relax you've been through a tough time" Emily shooed me out the door, times like this make me miss the times when my parents were home all the time. I had a nice long bath before getting changed in clothes Paul had brought over and doing my make up again. I went back down stairs where no one was home? Great I'm lonered in a house which I've never been in before yesterday. I mean where the hell have they all gone, couldn't they have left a note or something. I decided to go nose around to see if anyone was actually home when I heard heavy breathing coming from the living room. Now I was scared. I grabbed a frying pan before heading into the living room, lying on the couch fast asleep was Brady. I relaxed loosening my hand on the frying pan when I loosened it too much  
>"AHHH FUCK, SHIT, WANK, BUGGER, ARSE-HEADED HOLE!" I screeched before holding my foot which had turned a nasty purple colour, Brady jumped up quickly and raced over to me and everyone ran in from outside, tears were falling out of my eyes at this moment<br>"Ray what happened? Are you ok?" Brady panicked  
>"Dude she is Paul's cousin just listen to that colourful language" Embry snickered<br>"That's my girl" Paul said proudly  
>"Brady is she ok?" Emily asked concerned<br>"Right let's get her to hospital" Sam ordered to deaf ears  
>"It's a good job Kim isn't here she'd be fainting" Jared wondered out loud to no one in particular<br>"Haha she's a klutz, is she as bad as Bella was?" Quil said to Jake  
>"Just what we needed another bad tempered, swearing girl" Jake said before getting shoved by Leah<br>"Don't just stand there you twat help her" leah shouted at Brady  
>"Hey Col look at her foot" Seth said<br>"Wow! That's going to hurt in the morning" Collin said before trying to get a better look  
>"Hurt in the morning? It fucking hurts now" I said between sobs<br>"Oh honey, Brady pick her up. Paul get your car started. Collin will you stop trying to prod her foot she is in pain" Emily ordered and everyone listened except Collin who kept trying to prod it  
>"Hey dumbass you've been told to leave her foot alone" Leah said before dragging him away<br>The hospital said I had broken my foot in two places and had to have a plaster and crutches. I chose a pretty pink colour. Even though I had crutches Brady still carried me to the car and from the car to my house. Paul had dropped us there before saying he would be back at 6 for us to go to Emily's for dinner. Brady carefully placed me on the couch before asking was there anything I wanted.  
>"No I'm ok for now Brady. Thanks by the way for yesterday and today. I'm sorry if I scared you or anything" I said while looking away<br>"Hey Ray listen I wanted to help you and I meant what I said I'll always be here." he said while holding my chin "hey what happened I thought you hated me?" he asked  
>"No no no I didn't hate you just strongly disliked you" I said truthfully<br>"It's the same thing" he retorted  
>"No it's not"<br>"Is too"  
>"Is not"<br>"Is too"  
>"Is no-, now you are being childish" I said before crossing my arms<br>"No you are as well. Why did you strongly dislike me then" he asked  
>"Well do you remember, I have a list actually<br>1. When we were five you stole my cookie.  
>2. You put chewing gum in my hair when we were seven.<br>3. You stood me up for our sixth grade prom to go watch the new power ranger film  
>4. You are friends with Paul<br>5. You stole my first kiss and then threw a frog at me" I said  
>"Hahahaha. Sorry umm this all happened when we were kids." He said trying not to laugh anymore<br>"I am aware Fuller that doesn't mean I can forget it all happened" I said stubbornly  
>"Ouch back to surnames Lahote is it? How about if I make it up to you we can be friends?" he asked like he was scared of rejection<br>"You have yourself a deal Fuller" I said holding my hand out for him to shake  
>"Before I shake, there is nothing I can do about the fourth one." He said but it seemed like he regretted it instantly<br>"Fine we can forget that one" I said, he then shook my hand, I wasn't sure how he was going to make up for throwing a frog at me but I will like to see how he does this we spent the rest of the afternoon talking he would get up every 3 hours to get my tablets. At six o'clock Paul came for us and I made Brady let me use my crutches I was actually excited to.  
>In Emily and Sam's everyone gave me attention which I of course liked. We were all sat on the chairs in the living room I was next to Brady and he had his arm around me and I was snuggled in next to him my leg balancing on the coffee table in the middle.<br>"Oww. Shit Collin was that necessary" I shouted when he ran past knocking my leg off the table and to the floor. Brady and Paul both growled at him while Emily tutted  
>"Oh Collin what are we going to do with you. Now sit quietly and calmly. Rain what are we going to do with you huh?" she said while pinching my cheeks<br>"Now Rainie do you kiss Brady with that mouth. It isn't lady-like you need to be more like Leah she is the image of feminine." Embry snickered before being hit in the stomach by Leah  
>At ten o'clock Paul dropped me home before promising he would pick me up tomorrow morning, I would be ready for whoever else he would send. When I got in the house chandler was waiting anxiously for his food.<br>"Hello baby-boy, I'll make you some nice food before bed-time ok" I said in a baby voice before kissing his head. After I had cleaned up and had a shower I got in to bed and fell asleep straight away.


	6. Chapter 6

In school everyone gave me attention for having crutches, especially Brady which was nice. I was starting to like him and he hadn't even made up for all his mistakes. You know I was saying before about clichés well our cheerleading team was exactly that. With dumb, stuck up slaggy bitches making up 99% of the team (I was just stuck up and dumb). Of course the head cheerleader was the worst, Beth was her name. While I was hobbling through the halls she dragged me over to the corner  
>"Lahote I have a proposition with you, if you help me get with your cousin I'll let you stay on my team even though you broke your leg and turned down Jonah." She said in a whiny voice<br>"Fine" I said before hobbling off I couldn't leave this team  
>At lunch I started hinting to Paul considering I was under strict instructions to sit by him for a while so I wouldn't stray back to Jonah, like I wanted to.<br>"So Paul do you know who I think is hot" I said like I wasn't bothered, he growled along with Brady "no no let me finish, Beth the head cheerleader, I think you should tap that" I said before eating my salad  
>"Did you seriously say that?" he said shocked, I nodded "I mean she is but I've already had that before back in my 15 year old days. She hadn't had her tits done then though, I guess I could give her another fuck" he said before getting a look off Kim. "What?" he said with a mouth full of food. Piglet but then Beth walked past and gave me a pointed look<br>"Oh hey Beth, fancy eating with us, we can all move up" I said wiggling my eyebrows  
>"I guess that'd be cool" she said before sitting next to Paul, he of course did the famous Lahote smirk and started flirting we Lahotes are well known for our charm. Some called us stuck up because we knew it and we were. I was throwing looks at them when I got a glare of Paul, so I turned around to talk to Kim; I liked her she was sweet and innocent the exact opposite of my cousin.<br>"So Kim how is life with you and Jared?" I asked trying to strike up a conversation  
>"It's umm really nice we went out last week for a date and he took me to this restaurant and then we went for a walk on the beach, when we were saying goodnight he kissed me" she gushed even though they were boyfriend and girlfriend it was cute though, it was ruined by Beth snorting very unattractively may I say so, I nudged her under the table and gave her a pointed look<br>"Beth can you come with me a moment I need to ask you something" I said while getting up and hobbling down the corridor once we were near the toilets I spun around to talk to her  
>"Beth you can't be like that if you want Paul, Jared is protective of Kim and Paul is protective of Jared meaning protective of Kim" I said trying to be helpful<br>"How pathetic" she sneered  
>"Ok this is my cousin you're on about" I said<br>"What are you going to do about it huh? I can get you chucked off my team quicker than daddy can give you more money" she said before walking off, what a cow  
>"This is awkward" I muttered to myself in the now deserted corridor before hobbling back into the canteen where Beth was back with the cheerleaders and giving me dirty look just what I needed today<br>"What the hell did you do?" Paul shouted  
>"None of you business can I not talk to a fellow cheerleader without it meaning something" I shouted back<br>"You know people are right with what they say about you, you truly are a stuck up bitch ray" Paul shouted  
>"Took you 15 years to notice huh? Dumb fuck" I shouted back<br>"Hey don't talk to her like that" Brady butted in  
>"Oh piss of Brady" both Paul and I shouted before Paul stormed off while Brady went to get more food, the tell tale lump in my throat appeared which did after the times Paul took it too far<br>"Awh sweetie you know he doesn't mean it" Kim soothed wrapping her arm around me but was replaced by a warm arm almost instantly  
>"Ray you know I don't mean it, I'm sorry how about you come over to Emily's tonight for tea?" Paul said before kissing my head<br>"I'd like that" I said before hugging him and then heading off for maths, I was really not good at maths, I was like failing just like I was with almost every other subject. I was dumb like retard should repeat kindergarten dumb the opposite of my parents. Of course I can prove my point by my 5 out of 50 on my maths test and yes one mark was my name. To say it put me in a sour mood would be lying I was in an extremely sour mood. So when Paul picked me up he made things worse  
>"For fucks sake ray hurry up I want to get there tonight, I swear to god if all the good food has gone I'm having your helping" he moaned once I got in the car<br>"Can you please just not talk for once" I said in quiet voice dreading telling my parents about the 5 out 50 which is probably a U.  
>"Hey ray what's wrong, you normally shout back? Who is it?" Paul said actually concerned<br>"No one I just got 5 out of 50 in my maths test, I'm so stupid" I said starting cry, Paul then pulled over and pulled me into hug telling me not to worry before driving the rest of the way he can be sweet when he wants but once we got there my mood was still sour as everyone was smiling  
>"Eurgh, people smiling, eurgh laughing, having fun eurgh" I said before flopping on to the sofa head first<br>"Don't mind her she failed her maths test so she is in a mood" Paul told everyone  
>"Ppaauull! Why did you have to tell everyone that now everyone's going to think I'm a dumbass" I whined stretching him name out<br>"Awh it's ok Rainie we already do" Collin said before getting a thump of Emily  
>"You know rain if you need extra help all you go to do is ask us we can all help you" Kim said while pulling me up from the sofa "Jared is good at maths he can help you there, I'm good at English and History, Embry is good at science, Quil's good at geography and Sam and Emily can help with the in between things like Home Economics or Quileute History" she said smiling at me<br>"Really you'd all help me pass school?" I said amazed at how nice they all were being to me  
>"Yeah" they all chorused<br>"Hey why don't I get to help" Jake said not that he cared he had a girlfriend in forks or something  
>"Because all you can do is mechanics and she doesn't need that to pass the school year" Kim said giving him a look<br>"Well as much fun as it is hanging around with you lot I've got a date" embry said before getting up and walking to the door, who would date this twat?  
>"Who?" Quil asked looking peeved he wasn't told earlier the joys of the gay forest men<br>"A girl I met at the beach yesterday she is amazing" he gushed looking a lot like when Sam talks to Emily or Jared and Kim weird  
>"Oh is she your you know" Sam asked in code what the hell is he on about<br>"Yeahh" he smiled before going to leave then a howl was heard and all the boys rushed off to the woods stripping as they did, I saw way too many butt cheeks  
>"Don't you find it a little bent that they all run off to the woods and get naked together? Normally I see them go to the woods in pairs but today they are having a gang bang" I said to Kim and Emily who were the only ones left<br>"Trust me Rainie dear they aren't gay, you will find out why soon though, hold on how did you see them go off to the woods all the time?" Emily asked getting worried  
>"I live by the woods and I have a huge window which has a view of the beach and the woods so I see them go in and out, also they sometimes just go from the street into the woods" I said not really seeing the worry unless they really are gay and are trying to hide it<br>"Hmm they need to be more careful" Emily said to herself before going into the kitchen  
>"How about we start some English work" Kim said before pulling out my books and sitting on the floor, half an hour later I was just frustrated<br>"I just don't get the point in English I mean I can speak it and can write in it why do I need to learn anymore?" I sighed before flopping onto the floor when the door opened and all the boys came back in  
>"The benders return" I murmured but the all just stood still silently watching me, awkward<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

"Rain why do you think we're all gay?" Seth asked amused  
>"Well I think it is pretty obvious Clearwater" I said still lying on the ground next to Kim<br>"It really isn't" he said back  
>"Is too"<br>"Is not"  
>"Is too"<br>"Is not"  
>"Is t-" that was how far I got when Paul butted in<br>"Are you two fucking five years old, Rain none of us are gay I think it's pretty obvious considering some of us have girlfriends and some in particular me are shagging all the girls in the school well the ones my age" he said cockily  
>"Ok can you not say a sentence without swearing? Innocent girl over here! Who knows maybe you are like trying to hide it by being a whore and the other boys have girlfriends to cover up their sexy time in the woods with other boys or man in Sam's case?" I suggested still not look meeting their eyes<br>"Does everyone think this?" Quil asked  
>"I'm sorry I don't go around asking students do they think you are all gay it is just an assumption" I said back<br>"You shouldn't assume cause..." Jared started  
>"You make and ass out of u and me, yeah we all know that one" I said<br>"Right Rain I know you're pissed about failing but stop taking it out on my friends they are helping you for fuck's sake. Be nice or piss off" Paul shouted  
>"Ok Lahote listen here, I'm not being angry or whatever at your friends they are blatantly hiding something so I made a guess you are all gay because you always disappear off into the woods in pairs and are wearing next to nothing and sometimes actually change before your hidden. I am grateful for their help and have been nice and polite to Kim the whole time she's been helping me so why don't you just fuck off, you're the one with the bad temper and attitude who is always jumping at someone's throat not me so why don't you just shut the fuck up and piss off cause I'm trying to learn" I said raising my voice at the end<br>"Lahote, who the fuck are you calling Lahote? Are you really that dumb to not remember you have the same fucking surname? You have been a complete stuck up spoilt bitch since the first time you saw them. Just because mummy and daddy aren't here to give you everything you want doesn't mean that you can be rude to everyone who isn't as rich as you. You're so pathetic it is ridiculous I'm actually fucking embarrassed to call you my cousin. Bitch" Paul shouted back the last part hurt the most not the bitch bit he's called me that like I was christened with it but the whole embarrassed to call my his cousin. I just looked at him before grabbing my crutches and hobbling out tears in my eyes. My tears were clouding my vision as I hobbled through the forests, it was ridiculously difficult with all the stumps, when I got to a clearing I collapsed to the floor and carried on crying before long I could hear a twig snapping from the direction I came  
>"H-hello" I asked why I don't know it's not like a murderer is going to go "oh hi I'm john nice to meet you" told you I was stupid<br>"Woah, Ray calm down it's just me ... Brady" Brady said before walking in through the trees hands raised up  
>"Oh I thought you were a murderer or Paul" I said wiping my tears away<br>"Are you ok? I heard about the whole maths thing then the fight, he don't mean it, he's actually pacing Em's porch worried sick. Let me take you back Rae" he said softly  
>"You always do this don't you Brade, always around when I'm upset or hurt" I said to myself before nodding and smiling at him<br>"Look at your foot Rain, the plasters covered in mud and your other foot's all cut. Come here I'll carry you" he said before picking me up in one arm and my crutches in the other, muscle man on Brady the walk back was much quicker than my hobble to the clearing I had my head rested on Brady's shoulder  
>"So Ray does this count as me redeeming myself?" he asked<br>"Hmm well considering this doesn't count for a cookie, or chewing gum, we got rid of the Paul one or stealing my first kiss, I think I'll let you have the old standing me up considering you came to find me, but barely. You need to work harder for it to fully count" I said seriously and he nodded seriously bless him. Not long after we got back to Emily's the lights were all on it must have been 9 o'clock. When Brady had carried me through the door everyone crowded us  
>"Can we back it off a little bit. Too close." I said motioning with the arm not around Brady's neck to move away and they all did "much better"<br>"Rain dear we've been so worried. Are you hurt? Oh my look at your feet. Sam! Go get a bowl of water, a flannel and something to sort her plaster out with!" Emily shouted "I almost forgot I did make cookies but they ate all of them bar two. One each" she smiled before checking up on Sam, Brady gently placed me down on the sofa. I looked down to see my shoes and my English books still on the floor  
>"Sorry Kim about that. Thank you for the help you did give me" I said honestly<br>"No it's fine really. I'm more worried about you" she smiled before curling in closer to Jared  
>"Rainie can I talk to you?" Paul said, I nodded before getting up and hobbling out the door<br>"Look ray I know I shouldn't have said what I did, but you just wind me up so much. Of course I'm not embarrassed about you being my cousin. I love you like you were my little sister. But you have to admit you have been a brat this last month" he said running his hand through his hand  
>"Well Paul at least you didn't swear though the last part made the apology a bit weak if you ask me. But I love you like a brother paulie" I said before tackling him in a hug "You have to admit that you've been way too overprotective forcing me to sit by you and everything" I mumbled<br>"Course ray. Now come on I'm pretty you just lost your chance for the last cookie" he said and I hobbled as quick as I could towards the kitchen to see no cookies left and crumbs around Collin's fat face. I was starting to go over to him to hit him with my crutch when a cookie was placed in front of, the arm belonging to no other than Brady fuller.


	8. Chapter 8

I saved you a cookie while you were talking to Paul" he smiled before handing the cookie over to me  
>"Thanks. Do you know what that means? You have made up for point number 1. Here you can have half" I said before giving him half and smiling up at him everyone awed at it<br>"Are you still going on about your fucking list?" Paul moaned from the sofa  
>"Yes now shut up asshat" I said before throwing him a dirty look<br>"She could turn milk sour with that face" embry said loudly  
>"Piss off" I said my temper rising<br>"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed huh Lahote" embry teased  
>"At least I woke up in a bed and not on the forest floor outside the girl I stalk's house" I retorted<br>"Rain" Paul warned  
>"Oh come on he started it" I sighed throwing my hands up<br>"So rain how many more points does Brady have to correct before he gets in your pants?" Quil laughed  
>"See Paul this is why I react" I pointed out<br>"Stop whining ray, umm lets see I think there was five points and he's done one and they've forgotten about the one about being friends with Paul so that leaves chewing gum, standing her up, stealing her first kiss and then throwing the frog at her" Jake said  
>"How do you all know this?" I asked<br>"Brady duh, he always is wittering on trying to figure out he is going to make it up to you, oh and Collin who like to wind him up" Seth said  
>"Childish pricks. Paul can you take me home now I'm tired my foot's really hurting as well" I pouted<br>"Eurgh fine come on princess" he said  
>"Carry me bitch."<br>"In your dreams, now move it" Paul said pushing me out the door  
>"Thanks paulie for taking me home, love you" I called while on my way into my house "Best cousin ever wooo"<p>

the next morning Paul of course did not turn up to take me to school but Kim, not that I was complaining I had cheerleading practice afterwards meaning lugging my kit around but now I could store it in her car  
>"Hey Kim, where's Paul and Jared and everyone else?" I asked once we were in school the parking lot seemed empty without them all<br>"Oh umm just you know umm work" she lied terribly  
>"Oh right ok well I'm going to go to registration, see you at lunch thanks for the lift" I shouted half way down the corridor<br>When English came along I expected Brady to still have not turned up but there he was sat in MY seat not his  
>"What the hell do you think you're doing fuller?" I asked<br>"Sitting down ready to learn?"  
>"Well get back up and sit in your seat" I shouted<br>"Miss Lahote! What is the meaning of this?" Mrs Brooke shouted  
>"Brady is sat in my seat" I said<br>"Well sit in his seat it doesn't matter you won't learn anywhere you're sat" she shouted again  
>"Exactly but if I'm sat in my seat I am more likely to. Now move Brady" I said trying to pull him out his chair<br>"Why is that seat so important?" she asked  
>"It's the best seat in the class because you can look out the window" I said "Brady just move your oversized ass out of my seat. NOW!" I shouted<br>"MISS LAHOTE! GET TO THE OFFICE NOW. I WILL NOT HAVE THIS BEHAVIOUR IN MY CLASS! Mr. Fuller considering you are to blame you may go as well" she shouted  
>"Fine. BRADY FUCKING MOVE! I'M SURE AS HELL AREN'T GOING BY MYSELF!" I shouted pulling him with my though I'm pretty sure he did it himself<br>I threw myself into the chair outside the office and glared at Brady  
>"Ray I'm sorry but you were the one who kicked up a fuss about a chair, if you had asked nicely I would have switched seats" he said smirking<br>"You utter asshole, you're an absolute prick." I said glaring at him  
>"I just love how kind you are" he answered, we got off with a warning meaning I was able to go to cheerleading practice woo<p>

"Hey ray what's up" Tina said hugging me "get me a date with Seth and I'll let you stay over mine for the weekend and come to my house party no going home no Paul controlling you" she whispered  
>"Deal" I said laughing<br>"Alright girls there are going to be some changes now, us cheerleaders have lost our sense of purpose in school meaning uniforms worn every day, I've got extra ones for everyone. We are the top of the food chain with the jocks don't forget it" Beth said staring at me  
>"What about the boys in the La Push gang?" Chelsea asked she was Beth's co-captain total slut<br>"Well I suppose hooking up with them won't hurt our rep" Beth cackled "Ok so you know the drill Tina is having a house party tomorrow so everyone wear your sluttiest dresses and remember us La Push girls are hot and ready for hot boys. Now I want to practice the pyramid ray you're on top obviously" Beth ordered an evil look in her eye  
>"Beth I can't my foot is still broken and will be for another month" I said awkwardly<br>"Oh yeah that's fine we will do drills. What you going to do tomorrow now then?" she asked  
>"well I've decided on a cream lacy dress which is tight to my waist and then goes out and has an undercoat it barely is long enough to cover anything, then my brown wedges on my one foot" I smiled<br>"That's my girl" she said before telling me I can go home thanks queen bitch  
>the next morning came and I was trying to tell Paul I didn't need a lift home<br>"Look Paul for fuck's sake listen. I'm going back to Tina's after school to help her with her cheerleading moves and she's dropping me home before the party so chill your beans mate" I lied  
>"Good I don't want you there, remember I'll be there so I will fucking know. Now get out my car and tell Chelsea that I want to speak to her tonight" he smirked eww gross<br>"Hey ray how's the foot?" Seth asked walking through the doors with me he was sweet in a always happy yet totally could beat you up even though he is more likely to hug you. Now was the perfect time to ask him to go out with Tina  
>"So Seth you now Tina right?" I asked<br>"Yeah she's in my maths class"  
>"Good you agree she is attractive?" I hinted<br>"Obviously"  
>"Good, well the truth is she likes you and I think that you should ask her out today in maths for tomorrow but still go tonight sound good?" I asked<br>"Yeah I think I will thanks ray" he smiled goofily before wandering off, I told Tina the news  
>"OMG seriously, that's amazing ray thanks. Look so I've got your stuff in my house, we can head back straight after school, get ready have some pre drinks and PARTY! WOOO!" she squealed.<br>The end of the day couldn't come quick enough for me and as soon as we got back we were dancing around in our underwear to all the campest songs, Tina came up with the brilliant idea of strapping my foot really tightly in a brace so I wouldn't have to wear the shitty plaster meaning she had to put it in water then patiently take off all the layers. This meant I could wear both heels yay! We were ready at half 6 only half an hour till party time which meant it was wine o'clock  
>"Cheers ray!" she said downing her wine "I think you know it is vodka o'clock you man enough" she slurred<br>"You bet I'm fooking man enough" I shouted and we did shots for the last 15 minutes to say I was drunk would be understatement I was more smashed than mashed potatoes! We greeted everyone giggily at the door kissing everyone's cheeks, what can I say we're flirty drunks at like half seven my cousin and all his friends including kim and sadly brady arrived oops, BUSTED!  
>"Aww hey paulie thanks for coming" Tina slurred kissing him full force on the mouth<br>"yeah whatever, what the fuck are you doing here rain?" Paul shouted  
>"Woah relax cuz, let's just say wine o'clock came earlier than we expected and you know you cant drive at wine o'clock" I giggled swaying back and forth<br>"She's fucking pissed" jake laughed  
>"Jakey! I didn't see you there but now I do" I laughed hugging him "Quilly you came aswell this is so lovely" hugging him aswell<br>"You're fucking pissed! You're 15 im taking you home" Paul shouted but then saw Chelsea wearing an incredibly short tight dress and calling him over "after I've spoken to chels" he said walking over to her  
>"See ray you can stay! Hey seth fancy a drink?" Tina said before dragging seth to the kitchen<br>"No fair seth pulls and I don't" Collin moaned  
>"Oh my god kimmie I didn't see you there, you look hot!" I squealed before hugging her and kissing her cheek "and you brought jared you both are so lovely" I sighed<br>"All of you are lovely, even you emmy! Yes embry you're lovely, I'm lovely and im pretty sure everyone's lovely. Especially you brady fuller!" I winked  
>"I quite like drunk rain she's more fun" embry laughed<br>"How lovely" I sighed before walking away into the heaps of drunken teenagers I could see my cousin sucking faces with Chelsea, Tina running her hands over seth's arms and kim and jared kissing in the corner how lovely, I saw tim the sexy lacrosse player standing in the corner time to make my move  
>"Hey timmy!" I shouted hugging him tightily and kissing his cheek<br>"Hey ray, you look beautiful" he smiled  
>"Aww you're so lovely tim! Come and dance with me" I said pulling him into the area kids were dancing her wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck and made THE MOVE, you know the whole looking up biting your lip looking at their lips and just when I was a breath away from tim's sexy lips a hand pulled me quite roughly away<br>"There is no fucking chance that's happening, later Tim" jake said before pulling me away from my sexy hunk of a lacrosse player and towards the boys and kim who were sat outside  
>"Bye timmy call me" I shouted and he smiled and waved before walking off, damn it I lost out "You know Jacob it's not very lovely to pull people away then are about to kiss" I said stamping my foot<br>"News flash I'm not lovely, I thought only spoilt 13 year old brats stamped their feet" he said not lovely  
>"Meanie. Oh my god Brady it's you when did you arrive, you look lovely." I said before sitting on his lap "Has anyone ever told you that you are very hot? Because you are like hotter than the rest of La Push and probably forks. You know Brady I may just let slip the whole point about kissing if you give me another one" I whispered in his eye while running my hand down his arm before losing my balance and almost falling off him but he luckily caught me "Brady fuller my hero!" I shouted before once again come a breath away from his mouth and do you know what I did next. CHUNDER! Yes that's right I was sick on the floor next to Brady and Collin wine o'clock and vodka o'clock got the best of me, oppsie.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

To say Paul was angry was an understatement when Jared had to steal him away from Chelsea and take me home but not my home Emily and Sam's home. I was slung over his shoulder my cream lacy dress all pushed up showing my very lovely blue lacy pants and Brady behind carrying both shoes.  
>"You are an absolute twat ray getting drunk and chundering everywhere" Collin laughed<br>"It's not funny you can't mess with vodka o'clock or wine o'clock collie" I giggled  
>"You ruined my evening with Chelsea" Paul grumbled<br>"S'ok she'll have sex with you in school, now can I walk please" I said  
>"No considering you took the plaster off asshole" he replied<br>"Jerk"  
>"You know I like drunk ray she's way more fun" embry stated<br>"Thanks emmy woo! GIRLS JUST WANT TO HAVE FUN! SOME BOYS TAKE A BEAUTIFUL GIRL AND HIDE HER AWAY FROM THE REST OF THE WORLD. I WANT TO BE THE ONE TO WALK IN THE SUN. OH GIRLS THEY WANT TO HAVE FUN. OH GIRLS JUST WANT TO HAVE. THAT'S ALL THEY REALLY WANT. SOME FUN. WHEN THE WORKING DAY IS DONE. GIRLS THEY WANT TO HAVE FUN. OH GIRLS THEY WANT TO HAVE FUN. THEY WANT TO HAVE FUN! THANK YOU LA PUSH IM HERE THE REST OF MY LIFE!" I sang/shouted  
>"fucking shut up!" Paul shouted<br>"You know Paul you're lovely" I said  
>"Piss off"<p>

The next morning I would say I was a touch fragile, I woke up in emily's feeling like death. I could hear everyone in the kitchen talking away LOUDLY. I hobbled over wearing some of emily's pjs  
>"Morning rain how are you?" Emily said giving me some water and painkillers I smiled in gratitude<br>"Hey ray who am i? Youre so lovely Brady, Brady fuller my hero" embry said sitting on quil's lap stroking his arm "the next part involves the person CHUNDERING EVERYWHERE! Oh Quil you're lovely" embry said  
>"You're so lovely, everyone's lovely!" quil said back, to top it all off embry got on quil's back and sang girl's just want to have fun<br>"HAHAHAHAHA! IT'S YOU RAIN!" embry shouted/laughed  
>"Emily make them stop please!" I cried onto her lap<br>"Boy's enough leave the girl alone" she said stroking my hair  
>"You know Emily you're lovely" embry said before getting a stern look of kim and Emily<br>"Thanks kimmie and Emily" I said quietly  
>"Rain Camille Lahote. We need a talk." Paul said giving me his glare. Oh shit. <p>


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey paulie how are you?" I said while planning my escape  
>"Cut the crap and give me one good reason why I shouldn't phone your parents and tell them what you did last night?"<br>"Umm ok you have behaved worse before and the only bad thing I did was chunder" I huffed  
>"Not fucking good enough! I'm a boy I can handle myself unlike you" he started to shout<br>"I CAN HANDLE MYSELF I LIVE ON MY OWN!" I shouted tears coming out of my eyes  
>"Crying's not going to change the fact you cannot act like some care free rich kid, your parents aren't here to protect you and I won't be here either! Boys go for girls whose parents aren't always around and are easily swayed! Rain you're setting yourself up to be fucked over! I won't fucking watch you any longer!" Paul shouted before shaking lots and running in to the forest, I went to go after him when Brady came out and tried to hold me back<br>"FUCK OFF BRADY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted before running in the same direction of Paul  
>"Paul you get over here right now! I never asked you to fucking protect me I'm a big girl I can look after myself!" I shouted looking uneasily all around me<br>"Like you looked after yourself with Jonah?" Paul asked from the middle of a clearing he was shaking worse than I had ever seen  
>"That's different and you know that" I said<br>" No it's not different rain, you are a stupid, dumb naive little rich girl whose had everything handed to her on a plate. You've never had to ask for anything because you have always got everything. Your little bubble won't last outside your pretty little house" Paul said calmly, everyone knows calm Paul is a nasty Paul  
>"No I haven't! The one thing I have asked for every christmas, birthday and occasion is for a loving family! Where my parents are here and ask me how my day went, cuddle me when im upset and kiss me goodnight! I never had that the only real family I ever have is you and you don't even fucking care! All you care about is keeping your care! So shut up you don't know anything!" I cried before falling to the ground<br>"Paul stop it now, you're making her upset" Sam called his one hand raised  
>"No this is between me and my cousin. Don't ever fucking say that rain! If I didn't care about you I wouldn't speak to you, and I'd rather live alone in a big mansion than in a small shit house with a pissed off dad!" he shouted<br>"Just like you! You're going to be your dad Paul and you know it!" I shouted back being restrained by Sam, Brady had disappeared a while back good riddance  
>"You're a little bitch rain. A little bitch whose going to be left by everyone because no one will deal with your ways. Your parents left, all your friends left, I've left and fuck even your imprint hasn't bothered with you!" he seethed before his shaking got the best and he disappeared and a huge grey snarling wolf was instead of him, the wolf was coming closer his eyes glaring at me, but before he had even got halfway a wolf jumped through the trees and tackled the other wolf and they fought until they had gone through the trees<br>"What the fuck" I said spinning around and glancing at all the boys who were watching the wolves or trying to  
>"Rain, do you remember the legends?" Sam said carefully<br>"Yes" I said impatiently grandma Lahote used to always tell us them when we stayed over hers  
>"They're true. Paul, Brady and all the rest of the boys including Leah and I are wolves, we are protectors of La Push" Sam stated<br>"Bullshit! You're fucking lying to me, piss off I want to go home. Don't ever speak to me again, I may be stupid and a bitch but I don't deserve the people I thought were my friends to do this. Collin you can tell Brady if he ever comes near me I'll kill him." I said coldly before storming off through the woods, a sad wolf howled through the woods "oh piss of you whiny bastard!" I shouted into the woods. That night I cried myself to sleep, I was used to my parents lying to me telling me they loved me, I was used to Paul being an ass but I wasn't used to my "friends" lying to me trying to make fun of me and how naive I am.

2 MONTHS LATER. BRADY'S POV  
>It had been two months since I spoke to Rain Lahote. Ever since that night she had become a cold, nasty girl. She had always been able to make someone cry just like her cousin but she has never been like this, some night when I patrol past her house I hear her crying herself to sleep. Her once cute curves have disappeared and her body has shrunk she looks like a stick, her cheekbones stick out even more than they used to and her gorgeous green eyes were surrounded by red rings and then big dark circles from no sleep. It kills me to know this is because of the bond. Her and Paul always argue and make up but this time they haven't, she also told me to stay away and I can't say no to her no matter how much it kills me. Two weeks after the fight she started dating Tim the lacrosse player. He was nice but I still hated him for making her smile. I may have lied she spoke to me the day they got together<br>"Excuse me do you mind if Tim sits next to me, where going out" she smiled sickily before flicking her hair over her shoulder and kissing Tim, that was it.  
>"Dude. Snap out of it" Collin said nudging me in the cafeteria while getting our food<br>"Oh sorry, I'm not hungry" I said before throwing my tray away and sitting down at our table there was one space which rain always sat in, Embry's imprint Layla sat with us now but rain's seat was always empty. Across from me and between Jared and Paul  
>"Brady you have to eat, it's not healthy" Kim said sadly giving me her usual pity stare<br>"Kim leave him be babe" Jared said kissing her head and giving me a look saying make her unhappy again I'll kill you  
>"She's right, just eat an apple" Seth said before handing me an apple I took a bite before putting it down<br>"Brady." Collin sighed looking sadly at me  
>"Hahahahhaha Tim! Shhh people will here you, come on let's sit down babe" rain's voice giggled from in front of me her one arm wrapped around his waist and her other holding her water while Tim had his food and her salad on a tray, she gave a cold glance to the table before walking on<br>"Bitch" Paul mumbled but she heard and gave him an even more dirty look and then turned to Tim and said loudly "what losers"  
>"Right that's fucking it, lahote get your skinny rich ass outside now" Paul said jumping up<br>"Who gives you the right to tell me what to do asshole" she said trying to square up to him she looked even more frail  
>"I do" he stated before throwing her over his shoulder and walking out the doors to the woods, oh shit.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Rain's POV  
>"You can't tell me what to do anymore Paul, I'm pretty sure you're words were about you leaving just like everyone else and an inkpit or something, so piss off back to your lying friends" I shouted how dare he speak to me after two months of ignoring me<br>"Stop trying to be the victim rain" Paul said rolling his eyes  
>"Oh I'm sorry was it me who was the one who made their cousin cry? Oh no that was you" I said<br>"You gave as good as you got so shut up. I don't give two shits if you are pissed with me rain but fuck with my friends and there will be trouble" Paul stated  
>"What you going to do? You've already made all your friends ignore me" I asked trying to make him snap<br>"No you were the one who told them to not talk to you, so you brought it on yourself"  
>"THEY LIED TO ME! WHAT DID YOU EXPECT ME TO FORGIVE THEM FOR LYING?" I screamed<br>"Did they really lie? Have you even bothered to ask them anything about it? No because all you think about is yourself" Paul said calmly  
>"people don't turn into giant wolves Paul" I said<br>"Want to bet." And then I was chucked over his shoulder again and pulled into the woods  
>"For god's sake Paul I'm fed up of you manhandling me." I said once he had put me down "I want to go back to school unlike you I'd like an education"<br>"For once in your fucking life stop talking. I've got something to show you and then you can go apologise to everyone" Paul said while undressing  
>"What the fuck are you doing!" I shouted covering my eyes<br>"I don't want to ruin my clothes" he said matter of factly and then I heard banging on the floor  
>"What the hell, Paul where have you gone? Cause you've left your clothes and a wolf" I said trying to walk backwards and walked into a tree which turned out to be Jared<br>"Jared the wolf from before is here! And Paul's naked in the woods" I said  
>"No rain it's Paul" he said<br>"You're really doing this again" I said growing angry  
>"Watch him" Jared said turning my head to face the grey wolf which was vibrating and twisting until Paul was stood naked I covered my eyes<br>"Rain, I'm dressed it's ok" Paul said  
>"What, why, how, who? This is a dream" I said to myself<br>"I turn into a wolf because of the legends just like Sam told you. I do it to protect the tribe from vampires. It's in my genes. I'm pretty sure you were already told who" Paul answered  
>"I was talking to myself"<br>"Whatever. Believe us now?" Paul asked  
>"Suppose"<br>"Good now we're going to Sam and emily's were all the pack is so you can apologise for being a bitch" Paul stated  
>"Hell no! Just because I believe you doesn't mean I forgive you all for lying and especially you Paul lahote for what you said!" I shouted crossing my arms<br>"It's a secret we had to keep" Jared butted in  
>"Why did I know now then? I'd be pretty happy being the same as before not knowing" I answered<br>"Ask Brady in a minute" Paul said  
>"I told you I'm not coming" I said but then once I again I was looking at Paul's back, he needs to learn personal space<br>"I brought a spoilt brat with me" Paul called walking into Sam and emily's  
>"This doesn't change anything Paul. You still haven't apologised and acting this way doesn't help you" I said<br>"Paul apologise to your cousin please what you said was wrong" Emily said from somewhere in the room not that I could see since I was still watching Paul's back  
>"fine. Sorry rain for speaking the truth but you made me angry and you were a bitch" Paul apologised poorly<br>"that was so beautiful. You have such a kind way with words. Of course I forgive you" I said sarcastically  
>"Good" Paul said then dropped me on the floor<br>"Paul!" Emily shouted  
>"rain don't you have something to apologise for?" Paul asked<br>"Nope"  
>"I believe it's something to do with saying everyone was lying and then ignoring them?"<br>"Technically they still lied considering they didn't tell me before. But fine I'm sorry for saying you are all liars. And then ignoring you for ages" I apologised and Emily wrapped me in a hug  
>"It's ok sweetie"<br>"Does anyone know where Brady is?" I asked and Collin pointed out the back  
>Here goes nothing<p>

As I walked out I could see Brady leaning against the porch steps facing the woods, I knew he knew I was outside since his back went rigid  
>"Hey Brady can I speak to you for a minute?" I asked sitting next to him<br>"sure"  
>"I want to apologise for telling you to fuck off and then telling Collin to tell you to keep away. Oh and for making you move, I was a bitch and I understand if you never want to speak to me again but I hated seeing how sad you were in lessons and I know I'm being pretty self-absorbed thinking it's because of me but I do." I rushed out<br>"Its fine I forgive you and I'm sorry for not telling you the truth and for trying to force you to be my friend" Brady smiled for the first time in ages  
>"yay!" I squealed before jumping on him in a hug "sorry" I said sheepishly<br>"It's cool so since you ignored me for so long I was thinking maybe that would count as number three on your list of why you hate me" Brady smirked  
>"What? When you stood me up for our sixth grade prom to go watch the new power ranger film?" I asked<br>"Yeah"  
>"I suppose. How you going to make up for putting chewing gum in my hair?" I asked<br>"Before you ask there is no way you're putting chewing gum in my hair ... or fur" he said seriously  
>"Damn it! Hey why was I allowed to know about you being wolves? Paul said I had to ask you"<br>"Can I tell you tonight at the bonfire" he asked  
>"Fine. Now let's go inside" I said trying to pull him up but he wouldn't budge "Brady come on move" I whined<br>"Only if I get my old seat back?"  
>"Yes you can have your old seat now come on I'm cold"<br>"Deal."


	12. Chapter 12

It was Saturday and Brady was taking me to this bonfire shindig. But first there was something I had to do, something I knew was right, which was why at 12 I was waiting at the beach to speak to Tim  
>"hey" I said as he walked closer but stopped him as he went to hug me<br>"you ok?" he asked in his concerned way, he was genuinely a lovely boy but it wasn't right  
>"yeah I just, I'm really no good at this, look Tim, I've had lots of fun with you, you're such a nice boy but I just don't think we're right for eachother" I sighed<br>"I heard you were friends with Brady and all again. I agree though even though I though you were amazing there was a feeling like it wasn't right. You were meant for someone else." He smiled sadly  
>"I'm still sorry though, I'll see you on Monday" I said and hugged him goodbye before going back home to get ready. It wasn't a date but I felt like I needed to impress Brady, now he's back in my life I felt weird not having him there for the two months. I was actually excited to see him so I went stripy dress and wedges with a little jacket, who knows maybe Brady will keep me warm. SHUT UP HORMONAL BRAIN. Literally why am I talking like this about him? Not again, why cant I still be the hating Brady girl? Before I knew it Brady was outside waiting for me, breathe rain, breathe.<br>"Hey rain, you look wow." Brady smiled making me go a little red  
>"thanks you look nice as well" I said, he had on skinny jeans, a polo and a warm looking jacket<br>"don't own any jackets then?" he smirked as we walked towards the beach  
>"course, maybe if someone's lucky they'll have a rain wrapped around them" I winked and walk on "you coming fuller?" I smirked back<br>"sure. But you're going the wrong way" he laughed  
>"asshole"<br>as we were walking into the secluded beach there were many roots which were twisting up waiting for my feet in wedges to trip which I did but had Brady there to catch me except for once  
>"oomph" I said as I tripped onto the floor in an unglamorous heap, my knee was defiantly cut<br>"shit! You ok?" he asked pulling me up and then guiding me further into the woods  
>"hey Brady are you leading me here so you can kill me?" I asked since it was practically dark where we were walking<br>"not today" he laughed and just as I went to trip again he caught me, I almost tripped again but held onto his hand with my dear life the rest of the way right into the clearing where a bonfire was going on  
>"they're holding hands" Kim squealed to Jared, making us drop hands "not anymore"<br>"yeah I kept falling" I shrugged  
>"we can see" Paul said pointing to my bloody knee and Emily put a plaster over it, everyone was talking to eachother while I sat awkwardly eating my food<br>"so I hear someone got 30 out of 50 in their maths test" Emily smiled looking at me  
>"yeah, it's a mixture of Jared's help and being stuck home alone" I smiled and everyone congratulated me<br>"don't you think it's weird we're say well done for getting 30 and acting like it's 50?" embry asked his arm wrapped around Layla I think  
>"Don't be rude em! What did you last get in history? Was it 0?" Layla said hitting his arm making everyone laugh<br>"what about Tim"? Kim asked making everyone stop laughing  
>"oh well he had lacrosse and all. Besides we broke up earlier" I shrugged making everyone start talking at once about it<br>"why did you break up?" Kim asked  
>"it just wasn't working, it didn't feel right. Anyway that doesn't matter" I smiled<br>"I bet it was so you could date Brady" Collin said wiggling his eyebrows while I threw my wedge at him he ducked so it went into the trees  
>"collie! Will you get my shoe please" I asked<br>"you threw it"  
>"yes but if you didn't move you would have caught it please" I whined but Brady went and got it. What a babe. It had got a wee bit chilly since I had left my house so I did the old fake shivering and rubbing my hands down my arms while pouting at Brady<br>"Are you cold?" Brady asked concerned while I nodded "good" he said and then turned away  
>"hey!" I shouted and then jumped on him trying to undo his jacket so I could have it<br>"Damn it really doesn't take you Lahote's long to get someone to undressed" embry said  
>"funny. Now Brady give me your jacket unless you want me to freeze so I have to go home" I pouted and then he sighed while unzipping his jacket before wrapping it around me "thank bray-bray" I smiled and kissed his cheek, after a while I was still pretty damn cold and I could feel a heat coming off the werewolf sat beside me, so I squished myself next to him<br>"what do you want now? My pants?" Brady asked smirking  
>"not right now anyway. But I would like to share your heat" I smiled innocently while Brady looked lost for words until he wrapped his arm around me making me toasty warm<br>A while later billy came rolling towards us and began telling the stories/legends things  
>"oh my god, it's the story thingie! Do you know Layla?" I asked and she nodded before I was shushed by Sam so billy could continue, at the end Brady coughed to get my attention so I got up from leaning against his very nice chest to look him in the eye<br>"There's something I want to tell you, walk with me?" Brady asked nervously, I nodded, Brady walked us over to a little clearing hidden and was holding my hand until he spun us around and began pacing  
>"you remember the story then of the third wife and how she scarificed herself?" Brady asked still pacing<br>"yeah, wait are you expecting me to sacrifice myself? Cause no offense I like you and all but I'm not the third wife" I said and Brady laughed before continuing  
>"no course not, it's just well we have a name for what she is, Taha Aki's imprint. An imprint is where the wolf looks into their soulmate's eyes and they realise that they have found the one; they would do anything for them and will love them forever. The people who are imprinted on sometimes think that it was forced but they will be whatever they want them to be and even if the wolf was in fact not a wolf they still would have ended up together because they are soulmates and belong together. Only together are they fully whole when apart there is a piece of them missing. Basically rain I've imprinted on you" Brady rushed out but I caught it<br>"YOU WHAT? SO BASICALLY ALL THIS TIME YOU'VE BEEN PRETENDING TO BE MY FRIEND AND TO LIKE ME IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF THIS PISSING IMPRINT? IF IT WANST THERE YOU'D BE OFF WITH SOME OTHER GIRL? IF THAT'S THE ONLY REASON YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF AND THE PISSING IMPRINT. SELFISH RUDE PRICK!" I shouted and threw my shoe at him while he just put his hand out and caught it damn reflexes  
>"wait rain, no I said it's not forced, if I wanst a wolf I'd still be yours" Brady said his hands raised out in surrender<br>"but you only started liking me when you inkprinted" I said sadly  
>"no silly, I've liked you since the day you kissed me when we were six. Oh and its imprinted" Brady smiled pulling me into a hug<br>"really?" I asked smiling up at him  
>"really. Will you go on a date with me next weekend?" Brady asked<br>"I thought you'd never ask" I smiled back and pulled him closer my little inkpit


	13. Chapter 13

The whole week I was worrying for my date with Brady, I mean this is some pretty fast moving stuff. One day I hated him the next I'm dating him! I had on a pretty dress, my wedges and had curled my hair more, I was pacing the hallway when the door knocked, Brady was stood there in all his glory, he had on skinny jeans and a polo shirt with converses. He looked HOT!  
>"You look beautiful rain" he smiled hugging me<br>"thanks you don't look to bad yourself" I winked, he took my hand and started walking to the beach, I mentally groaned at having to go through the forest again when I was lifted into his arms "thanks" I smiled resting my head on his shoulder, I took like 2 minutes to get to the beach, I saw fairy lights and candles and a little blanket  
>"aww Brady this is amazing" I said once he put me down, we sat and ate and talked for ages until the sun began to set and we walked to the ocean<br>"this is beautiful" I said looking at the sun-setting  
>"sure is" he said looking at me<br>"if you want to woo my fuller you've got to work harder than some cheesy over-used chat up line" I laughed while he hugged me closer, I leaned up and kissed him "that's for stealing my first kiss" I said into his lips  
>"I may have to do that more often then and besides you're going to be my last kiss lahote" he said and then kissed me, eek! We kissed for some time until the rain came "bloody rain" he said and then laughed when he remembered it was my name, he carried me all the way to my front door "thanks for an amazing night ray" he smiled kissing me once more, "see you in school" he said while running off to be wolf boy, at night I sat up in bed thinking about kissing Brady, since I was little it's the one thing I've never wanted to do but now I've started I don't want to stop!<br>Weirdly enough Paul was actually on time ready to pick me up! This is a first people "Paul you're here on time? This is amazing" I said once he barged his way into my kitchen  
>"whatever, I need food" he mumbled shoving multiple biscuits into his mouth "oh and I heard you kissed Brady, you're only 15"<br>"I'm not going to argue with you today Paul so can we go" I smiled, waiting outside the school was Brady carrying a present  
>"shit it's not your birthday is it?" Paul asked<br>"nope" I said jumping up and down, before running up the steps to Brady  
>"I got you something" Brady smiled, inside was a huge packet of chewing gums and a rubber frog!<br>"EWW!" I squealed and ran away, but was pulled back by Brady  
>"I've finally fixed all the reasons why you hated me" Brady said kissing me "will you be my girlfriend?" he asked<br>"YES!" I squealed before jumping on him and kissing him  
>"break it off" Paul said as he walked past, I went to answer him when something was thrown at my head and I heard a little ribbet from my boyfriend<br>"boy you ribbet one more time I swear I'll castrate you" I threatened but Brady just kissed me

YAY! THE STORY IS OVER, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT AS MUCH AS I DID WRITING IT!


End file.
